Nowhere To Be Found
by LovinNorman'sChestTatt
Summary: Sequel to Nowhere To Hide. Anna and Daryl meet up with a small group of teenagers that are trying to survive. Despite their differences and issues, they are more alike than they may believe. Can they band together and survive one another?
1. Waking Up

**Okay, guys! I'm back! This is the sequal to Nowhere To Hide, but I advise you read that one first to get this story, because I will be reffering back to previous things that happened in the first one :) I'm sorry that I kept you guys waiting and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

The morning dew coated the grass of the yards that held empty homes. Cars, children's bicycles, clothes and dead bodies littered the streets. Blood stained the outsides of houses and the dead walked. It was the world that I lived in now. It was a world that people used to scoff at the idea of. Who believed that we would actually have a zombie apocalypse? Who thought that we would have dead people walking around and looking for humans to chow on? I sure didn't, and I'm not even human.

My name is Anna Wiley, and I'm a werewolf in a zombie apocalypse. I used to be on my own, wondering around and hoping to find survivors. By my luck, I found an entire group of living, breathing human beings that were running from the same thing I was. We banded together to protect one another, and that's where I met Daryl Dixon. At first, we didn't like each other, but we soon became close and we were soon together. There is a bit of an age difference, but we learned quickly that true friends didn't give a flying fuck about our age differences.

With me being what I am, it caused a lot of drama in our group. Most of us survived because a herd of walkers, which is what we call them, invaded the farmhouse we were staying at on the night of a full moon. I changed, and then everything went to hell. It was after all of that when Daryl decided to confront me and tell me how he felt, and we've been together since then. We got a lot of talk out of it, but none of it mattered to us.

A man in our group, Shane, tried to threaten me into biting him, but I didn't take the bait. He constantly bugged me about it, and then turned on me when I said no. He tried to convince the group that I was a horrible contribution to them, and that I was dangerous, which he was right.

Daryl's missing brother, Merle, then decided to show up out of nowhere, and I found out the hard way that he was an Alpha, and he wanted what he couldn't have. I had to kill him, because he would have done the same to me and then would have gone after the rest of the group. I became an Alpha then, and during a moment when Daryl and I were intimate, I bit him by accident and he became a werewolf as well.

I was abducted after Daryl's first change and brought to a prison a few miles away from where we were staying. I was hung by my wrists and whipped because they knew that I had killed their man, which happened to be Merle. The group was found and brought to the prison as well, where we were reunited. The man that ran the place, Phil, was informed of what Daryl and I were, and he disapproved of our relationship. He kicked us out; told us that our entire group could leave, or only Daryl and I could leave our group behind. So Daryl and I both decided that we would leave while everyone was asleep, and here we are, sleeping on the ground, half naked and not giving a care in the world.

He was sleeping with his chest against my back and his arm around my waist. His breathing was slow and steady and his breath rolled across the skin of my neck every time he exhaled. He held me tight to his chest and hadn't let me go all night. That's just the way Daryl was, and I wouldn't ever change him. The man was my crutch; a person I could rely on for anything, and I had him all to myself. I hadn't slept all night, and I knew why. As the sun rose in the distance, I thought about what day it was. Today was my seventeenth birthday, and I didn't feel any different than I ever had before. I was happy with no matter what situation since I had Daryl by my side.

It didn't take much to make me happy when Daryl was around. We'd been on our own for two weeks and I never felt better. Our group was safe, Daryl and I were safe and we were both still alive. At least I was hoping the group was safe. We weren't near Atlanta anymore, so I couldn't check up on them like I'd like to. Daryl and I were now in Trenton, Georgia, just northwest of Dalton. Ever since we left, we hadn't really brought the group up in conversation and it was actually starting to bug me. Daryl wasn't one to talk about his personal feelings about things, so I wasn't going to bug him about it.

I just missed Carol, Glenn, Carl, Rick and Hershel. Hell, I even missed Shane, Lori and Maggie. Maggie was the real reason why we left in the first place. She purposely told Phil what Daryl and I are, and he made us leave. He even locked us in a fucking jail cell! Can you believe that? That didn't stop Daryl and I from loving one another and not caring if he liked what we are or not. I just wish that Daryl would talk to me about how he feels on being a killer. He seems to enjoy using his body as a weapon instead of his old crossbow, but I still wondered what went on in Daryl Dixon's redneck brain. I loved him, but sometimes he makes me worry.

I felt his heartbeat against my back and I felt at home in his arms. He was so protective at times, even though I'm the Alpha in this relationship, quite literally. His scent was intoxicating to me and I'd be lying if I said I didn't constantly want him. Yes, Daryl and I have had many sexual rendezvous if you are asking.

I chuckled when I felt his 'morning wood' through his dirty, ripped and worn jeans. His skin was warm against mine. Our upper bodies were nude, but we had on our jeans. We had been wrestling the day before and somehow our shirts got demolished, but our skin went untouched, well sort of. We were gentle with each other, showing how much we loved one another without words, and then we had a round that was so loud, I was afraid that walkers from Atlanta would hear. That's how Daryl and I were. We were rough, but we were gentle at the same time.

Being on our own, Daryl and I had become even closer than we were before we left. It became harder and harder every day to find a proper meal for us. We ate more, and walkers always seemed to get the bigger dear these days. I honestly didn't see how, because deer we hard to catch, even for me, and I could run a hell of a lot faster than walkers could. There were a lot of things that caused problems in this new world, but since I had Daryl, I felt like I could conquer the world. And that wouldn't take much in this day and age.


	2. Showers Sound Good

I scrunched my nose at the way I looked as we rode along the empty road. My skin was covered in dirt and grime, my shirt that I had put on was already bloody and my hair was a disaster. Daryl's bike roared and vibrated underneath our asses and I was starting to get numb and tingly. After we had left the prison, we jacked Daryl's bike back (well, it was actually Merle's, but Daryl's nonetheless), and rode where ever we chose. I believed that it was kind of ironic that Daryl used the quietest weapon, but drove the loudest vehicle.

My arms were locked around his lean waist as we rode on and his hand rested on mine while the other held on to the handlebars. Every once and a while, he'd take his hand off to shift the gears on the bike, but he'd always put it right back on mine. My forehead rested against his back, between his shoulder blades and my eyes were closed as I slowly inhaled.

As much as I loved Daryl, we both desperately need a shower; especially him. "Hey babe?" My voice was loud to carry over the roaring motorcycle and the wind.

"Yeah?" The way he said it, it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"We need to find a house. I stink, you stink and showers sound really good right now. I don't give a fuck if it's cold." A shower really seemed like a good birthday present to me. I hadn't told Daryl that it was my birthday, because I never liked to make a big deal about it. Plus, age didn't matter anymore. I would probably tell him later, but I was still thinking about it.

Daryl hesitated before answering. "What do I get outta it?"

"Hmm." I paused. "How about a kiss, hug, a 'thank you' and an 'I love you'?"

He chuckled, a sound that I would love for the rest of my life. "Whatever, babe. If you see somethin' you like, tell me and I'll stop, alright?"

I placed a kiss on his dirty, but oh so perfect shoulder. Daryl had gorgeous shoulders; they were broad, straight, and they weren't too wide. They were beautifully toned and tanned, as was the rest of his body, and they even had a few barely noticeable freckles from the sun. If one would say that I pay way too much attention to my man' shoulders, they wouldn't even want to get me started on Daryl's collarbones.

A small house that seemed familiar came into my line of vision. It was white, two stories tall and it had a picket fence around the small, overgrown yard. It stood out above the others that were around it and it looked exactly like the house that I used to live in. "Daryl. That house right there; the white one."

He pulled off of the road and onto the dirt driveway that led to the house. The grass was overgrown and tangling with the old and broken toys that littered the yard. Tears started to well in my eyes as I realized how many children must have lived here. Daryl gently squeezed my hand, telling me that he knew what I was feeling. When we pulled to a stop, the bike shut off with a sputter and he let me get off first. "We need to check 'round to see if any walkers are here. You stay here and I'll go look in the house."

I scoffed. "Oh hell no. Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean that I'm not capable. I'm going with you." I slipped my fingers in between his and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"How did I get the perfect woman? She's beautiful, smart, brave and way outta my league."

I giggled. "That, Daryl Dixon, is how." He swung his leg over the bike and started walking with me towards the house. "Now, I got upstairs, you get downstairs." He nodded as I kicked the door open and looked around inside. We stood in a kitchen that smelled like it was used recently. I gave him a kiss and told him good luck before walking to the stairs. The entire house smelled… different, since I can't choose a better word. It was scent that was all too familiar, but totally different, somehow. The steps creaked as I slowly made my way up them and I was almost sure that someone was upstairs waiting for me to hit that top step.

I took the time to notice all of the pictures on the wall as I walked up. Most of them were photos of children, all with grins and smiles on their faces. Some were toothless and some didn't even show teeth. At the top step, there was a picture that was framed with a special frame. It had eight people in the photo; a man, a woman, two girls, two boys and the woman was holding a small infant. I swallowed the lump in my throat when I looked at the date that was painted at the bottom of the photo. It was dated almost two weeks before the apocalypse started. So that meant that the baby…

I shook my head to shake the thought away and cautiously waited before stepping up to the top. I was surprised when nothing greeted me, so I continued walking slowly to check each room. I knew that there weren't any walkers, because I didn't smell any. It was this new scent that had me wondering.

My fingers slightly pushed on the first door that I came to and it slowly swung open. It revealed a typical young teenage girl's room. The popular singer, Justin Bieber, covered the white walls, makeup products were scattered on a dresser desk with a mirror on top, and magazines were stacked next to the bed, which had pink and white covers and blankets. I cringed a little at the posters on the wall. I really hated that kid. His voice kind of made me want to vomit and I secretly hoped that he was running around Hollywood while slowly rotting away.

I shook my head and moved on to the next room. The door was already shut, so I turned the handle and pushed it open. The new scent was stronger than ever and a gust of it wafted in my direction. I stepped into the room and looked around. It was plainer than the other room by far. The walls were a dark blue and completely empty of posters or pictures. A large television was mounted on a desk and sitting next to an Xbox system. I smiled as I noticed that most of the games that were on the rack were zombie killing games or Call of Duty. I turned and stepped out of the room. My body froze and I gasped as I was greeted with a shotgun aimed at my face. "Don't make a fucking sound."

* * *

**Yes, I am obsessed with Norman's shoulders and collarbones 3 GAHHHH.**


	3. Six Strangers

A young woman around my age was holding a double-barrel shotgun right between my eyes. I couldn't see past the gun to get a good look at her face, but I could see her jeans and tan workboots. Judging from the size of her legs, she wasn't thin. Her pants had dried mud and blood stains on them and a pack of Marlboros were sticking out of her pocket.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Caitlin, put the gun down." Another female voice said. "She probably doesn't mean anything."

The one called Caitlin lowered her gun to my chest. "I'm not taking chances on the 'probably', Angel." I got a good look at her face and I had to admit, she was gorgeous, as was the girl she called Angel. Caitlin had short, blonde hair that was boyishly cut with side-swept bangs. Her glasses failed to hide her blue eyes and long lashes. She had on a white, long-sleeved shirt with blood spattered across the chest. She had dog-tags dangling from her neck with big bracelets on her wrists. The one thing that caught my attention, though, was her scent. Caitlin was a werewolf.

"Caitlin." The one named Angel repeated. "Put it down."

"No. Not with Gregory and Brit around. I could smell her as soon as she and her mate pulled in the drive. How do you know she's not rogue?"

"Because," I said. "I would've attempted to kill you already."

"See." Angel stepped forward. "Told you so." She had short, choppy, reddish-pink hair that seemed to be dyed recently. She had an oddly pale complexion and her belly was swollen massively. I could hear a fluttering heartbeat, then asked her, "How far along?"

"Six months." She smiled and leaned back against a guy who I guessed was her boyfriend since she didn't have a ring on her finger. She wore camo pants, a black, long-sleeved shirt with a white tank top underneath and combat boots. Her hazel eyes matched her smile with the pregnancy glow and several necklaces and bracelets decorated her neck and wrists, along with dog tags. "Caitlin, will you put the damned thing down already?"

Caitlin lowered her weapon, but didn't take her eyes off of me. "Where's Gregory?" When she stepped back, I noticed that she had knives everywhere. One in each boot, a couple of holsters on her belt loops were each holding one, she had a tomahawk in a shoulder holster, and she looked like she knew how to use every one of them professionally. All in all, this chick scared me a little.

"He's with Jake." Angel said.

"Oh, I feel so much better now." She said sarcastically. "He's supposed to be with me." Then, she walked out of the room.

"Who else is with you?" I asked.

"We have six." Angel explained. "But we used to have a lot more. That was Caitlin. Don't worry, she's not that bad when she gets to trust you more. I'm Angel, and this is Wes." She pointed to the boy that she was leaning against. His gothic jewelry contrasted against his black jeans, black hoodie with matching shaggy hair and black boots. His eyes were dark brown and his snake bite piercing were rasta colors. "Jake is Caitlin's ex and Wes's and my brother. The thing you need to know about him is that he has major anger issues and he usually takes it out on everyone else, especially Katie, so please don't piss him off. I don't like watching him get beat up by her." She giggled, but she had that serious tone in her voice. "Gregory is Caitlin's nephew and Brittany is Wes's little sister. You really can't miss those two when you meet them. Brittany looks almost exactly like her brother and Gregory is only seven."

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm eighteen, Wes, Katie and Jake are seventeen, I just told you that Gregory was seven and Brittany is fourteen."

"Uh, do you guys know about..." I didn't know if I should finish my sentence on asking them if they knew about Caitlin.

"That Katie's a were and you are, too?" Wes asked. "Yes. So am I."

"And I'm a vampire." Angel smiled. "And this little baby will be the first hybrid in new recorded history. Jake, Gregory and Brit are humans, but Jake's the only one that knows about us. The kids already have to worry about the zombies, let alone werewolves and vampires."

"Oh." I nodded my head in approval. I thought that was actually nice and thoughtful of them to think of the kids like that.

A loud scream came from downstairs and I ran as fast as I could to see what was going on, with Angel and Wes following close behind. I gasped as I watched Daryl push a young boy, Gregory, onto the floor and pry a gun from the little boy's hands.

"The fuck's going on down here?" Caitlin yelled as she made her way down the stairs.

"He pushed me." The small, mixed skinned, blonde boy said through starting tears while pointing at Daryl. Caitlin and another girl, Brittany, rushed to Gregory's side.

Daryl held up a small glock pistol. "He pointed this at me. I ain't gonna let a little kid shoot me."

Caitlin didn't reply, but instead started breathing heavily. Her eyes went a yellowish-amber and her hands were shaking as they clenched into fists. As soon as a tall, lanky boy with light brown hair stepped up behind her, she swung her entire body and pounded her fist into his nose. "You gave him a gun? The fuck is wrong with you?"

Jake swung and hit her in the stomach and soon after, they were in a brawl. I went over and hugged Daryl, who was staring wide-eyed at Caitlin and Jake as they punched and kicked each other.

Angel led Gregory and Brittany up the stairs with Wes behind her. "You might as well find something to do. They'll be at this for a while."

"Daryl?" I said quietly.

"Mhm?"

"What the hell did we just get ourselves into?"

* * *

**Okay, so Angel, Wes, Gregory, Jake and Brit are my real friends :) Caitlin is muah! Angel begged me to put us in this one, so I happily obliged :) The story will mainly revolve aroud Danna still :) Review guys!**


	4. Urgent Message to All Readers & Authors

The administrators of ours, as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that is a restriction on the right of an author to write their story as they see fit. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the _best selling fiction series_ "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

TweetleT

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

Shadowabyss191

AssassinaAquila

LovinNorman'sChestTatt


	5. He Was My Life

**Sorry I haven't updated lateley! I've just been busy hauling Gregory around to cross country practice and I've been writing on my other stories like crazy! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I literally cried while I wrote this :/**

* * *

I couldn't understand why Angel and Wes didn't find it bad that Caitlin and Jake were on the verge of killing each other. Jake was bleeding in multiple places from stab wounds that came from Caitlin's nails as she kept avoiding Jake's knife as he slashed at her every chance he got. I wanted to step in and stop their fight, but Daryl held my wrist to signal that he didn't want me to.

The snap of Jake's arm breaking made me cringe. He screamed, Caitlin dropped him and then it was over. I shook my head as Caitlin walked up the stairs with a smirk of satisfaction. I started picking at my nails, which were still covered with aged and cracked 'candy apple red'. A tear threatened to spill from my eyes as I remembered painting my nails with Carol.

"You alright?" Daryl's southern drawl pulled me from my memories.

I looked him in the eyes and fought back the urge to cry. I missed Carol, Carl, Rick and Glenn. Hell, I even missed Lori and Shane. I just hoped that they were all still alive. "Yeah," I assured him. "I just miss them. That's all."

Daryl took a deep breath before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, dragging me with him, and put his lips against my hair. "I do too, baby."

As we were sitting there, Gregory ran past us and went out the door. I tried to get up and go after him, but Daryl held me down. "Ass." I smirked.

"You got a nice one." He said. "And it's all mine."

I giggled. "Don't push your luck."

His hands squeezed my waist and he picked me up and rotated me as easily as a human would rotate an infant. Daryl kissed me hard; teeth clashing, his hand fisting my hair with the other on the small of my back. "What was that about pushin' my luck?" He asked as his lips glided over my skin and he nipped my jawline, causing me to moan.

"Damn you, Daryl Dixon." I said breathlessly. I don't know what it was about this man, but he set my nerves on fire and took my breath away.

A sudden scream from outside broke us apart and we looked at each other with worried glances. Caitlin jumped from the top step and landed next to us, yelling out Gregory's name. "Where are you?" Another scream echoed and Caitlin charged outside with Daryl and I in tow.

"Caitlin! Caitlin!" Gregory's voice was filled with terror as he yelled her name.

Caitlin reached him before we did, her face contorted with horror as she witnessed her seven year old nephew being eaten alive by a disease bearing monster. She stood frozen to the ground where she was standing, so I went and threw the walker off of him after beheading it. I watched her attention snap back into motion as Gregory lay dying.

She sat down on the ground and pulled him onto her lap, tears making rivers down her cheeks. She didn't pay attention as Angel, Wes, Brittany and Jake, who's arm was now in a makeshift sling, ran up behind us. She was focused entirely on Gregory. His entire left forearm was gone and there were multiple bite wounds along his left shoulder. It was only a matter of time before the child would become a walker.

Jake sat a gun to Caitlin's side, where Gregory couldn't see it. "Loaded," was all he said before walking away.

She ignored him once again. "I love you, Gregory."

"I love you too," he said. "Sing to me? It makes me feel better."

And she did. The lovely tones of her voice cracked from her tears, but Gregory still smiled. She held her nephew against her chest as she sang and rocked him. Then, she picked up the gun, put her lips to his temple and the gun to the back of his head, and then pulled the trigger before screaming to the sky.

We knew that we had to leave the house because if there was one walker, more would follow close behind. Daryl and Jake dug the hole for Gregory's grave and Angel and Brittany held Caitlin as she cried. I just sat there, feeling useless because I didn't know Caitlin enough to comfort her properly.

Angel agreed that they needed to leave the house and migrate somewhere else. She also said that Daryl and I were welcome to join them. Daryl wasn't too fond of the idea, but agreed since I said yes. Then he punched Jake in the jaw after the goth teen made a comment about Daryl being 'pussy whipped', which made Caitlin smile for a brief moment.

We decided to leave in the morning after we all got some good rest. Since Daryl and I hadn't slept on a proper mattress in quite a while, he used it to his advantage. I was so caught up in my own pleasure that I didn't notice Caitlin leave the house.

We found her in the morning. She was hanging from a tree with an empty bottle, that was previously filled with wolfsbane, on the ground below her. Her neck was broken from the rope and there was a hole burned in her throat from where she had swallowed the wolfsbane. Carved into the tree's bark were four words: _He was my life._


End file.
